


I am not leaving you

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fire, Hurt Derek, M/M, Stiles saves Derek, mention of Hale fire, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: When Stiles could sit up without coughing like a maniac he saw Derek still laying on the floor with his head in his hands. He was rolled up into a ball and shaking. Stiles crawled to him.“Hey, are you okay?”, his voice was hoarse from all the smoke he inhaled.“...no”, Derek sniffled and curled up even more, “everything was burning and the fire and my family and they are all dead...”, he talked fast and quiet. He sounded terrified and way younger.





	I am not leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> I had this idea for a while now and decided to finally write it down. Derek has been through so much, I have no idea, how he manages to get up in the morning...
> 
> Have fun reading it ♥

“Oh and by the way, it's gonna get hot in hear real fast, so...”

This was the only thing on his mind right now. Hunters. They were calling him from Derek's phone. Why? He has no idea. But he knows that he needs to be there as soon as possible.

Stiles drove as fast as Roscoe would allow it. He needed to get to Derek NOW. As he approached the Hale house it was in flames. 

He didn't even think about calling the fire department, he just parked the jeep and rushed inside. Luckily the flames didn't spread a lot. He could hear the fire cracking through the walls, it didn't reach the entrance yet, but the smoke was everywhere. He could feel it in his lungs already and cleared his throat.

 

“DEREK WHERE ARE YOU?”, he screamed. Stiles was quickly running through the ground floor. One arm wrapped around his face to block out the smoke. But he couldn't hear anything. No sounds were coming from inside the house. Just the cracking of the fire in his ears.

 

For a second he thought, that the hunters messed with him and Derek wasn't here, but he pushed the thought away.  _No, he has to be here. I know it!_

 

After he searched for a few minutes he moved further to the basement. Stiles was coughing more regularly now and his eyes began to sting. He opened the door to the basement and saw him.

 

Derek was just hanging from the ceiling. Hands and feet tied with ropes and Stiles could smell the wolfsbane coming from them. As if this wasn't bad enough, there was a knife inside his leg and around the wound he could see the infection spreading. 

 

“Derek! Oh my god!”, Stiles rushed towards him and cupped Derek's face with his hands. He patted his cheeks lightly.

 

“Derek can you hear me? Hey!”, he coughed because the smoke became denser. _I have to get us out of here!_ But Derek made no sound. With fear clouding his mind Stiles moved closer and put his ear over Derek's heart. When he could hear a slow _thump_ he sobbed. He is alive. Somehow he needed to wake him up. Stiles could hear the roof collapsing on the floor above them. They had to move now!

 

“Okay Derek, this is probably gonna hurt!”, he said and pulled the knife out. He could hear Derek sucking in air and he almost laughed at the sound. _He is alive. He is okay!_ he reminded himself. Quickly he loosened the ropes and Derek's body just slammed to the floor. Stiles was with him in a nano second. 

 

“Derek we have to move, okay?”, another cough. He could feel his lungs protesting, because there was just so much smoke. His eyes started to water, too, but this could also be connected to him worrying about Derek.

 

“DEREK!”

 

Finally Derek opened his eyes and slowly blinked. Stiles let out a big sigh and smiled. 

 

“Derek you have to help me, we have to get the hell out of this place!”

 

Derek slowly looked around and when he saw the smoke and smelled the fire his eyes widened with pure panic. He tried to move around, but was still weak from the wolfsbane in his system. 

 

“Derek, Derek listen to me, I know you are panicking right now, but it's gonna be okay, you'll be fine. Do you trust me?”, Stiles tried to talk soothingly to calm him down and coughed again. This sound seemed to bring Derek back to reality and he looked into Stiles' eyes. He could still see the panic and tears shimmering in his eyes, but he seemed to understand, that they needed to get out.

 

Derek tried moving and Stiles helped him. When they were standing they were slowly making their way to the stairs. Stiles was basically dragging him out, but finally he could see the front door and could smell the fresh air. As soon as they got out, both of them sank to the floor coughing. 

 

When Stiles could sit up without coughing like a maniac he saw Derek still laying on the floor with his head in his hands. He was rolled up into a ball and shaking. Stiles crawled to him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”, his voice was hoarse from all the smoke he inhaled.

 

“...no”, Derek sniffled and curled up even more, “everything was burning and the fire and my family and they are all dead...”, he talked fast and quiet. He sounded terrified and way younger.

 

“Derek listen to me. You are okay. We are both okay. Nobody died, okay?”, Stiles said calmly. He reached out and wanted to touch Derek's shoulder, but he flinched at the contact and whimpered even more. It was breaking Stiles' heart to see him like that.

 

-

 

Stiles drove them both to the loft. They were both exhausted, tired and needed to rest. The whole way to the loft Derek didn't say anything. He just looked out of the window. Sometimes a shiver ran down his spine and he closed his eyes to try to block everything out.

When they arrived at the loft they still didn't talk about what happened. Derek looked horrible. He shuffled up the stairs and slowly opened the door.

 

Stiles just followed him, scared to do anything that will make Derek break. Once they were inside Stiles cleared his throat and said “can I maybe borrow some clothes from you? I really want to get rid off this smell.”

 

“Yeah.”, Derek whispered and handed him a shirt. He slowly took it and looked him in the eyes. But his eyes were still locked to the ground. His hands were shaking.

 

For a while they were both just standing around. Stiles was the one who talked first.

 

“Do you maybe wanna lay down and...uhm...”, he didn't even know what do say. _Lay down to do what? Relax? Calm down?_

 

“Yeah”, Derek said again and slowly walked to the bed to lay down. Stiles didn't know if he should join him or just lay down on the sofa. But Derek looked so broken and small he just couldn't leave him alone right now. So he crawled into bed as well.

 

It took a few seconds, but then Derek started to sniff and shake. Stiles just couldn't see him like that, so he moved closer to Derek and opened his arms. Almost instantaneously Derek crashed into Stiles' arms and began to shake even more.

 

“It's okay, I am here. You are safe. You are okay. I am not leaving you”, Stiles said quietly while stroking Derek's hair and rubbed smoothing circles over his back. He couldn't even imagine what Derek just went through.

 


End file.
